


Forbidden Lovers

by xXTheRaven717Xx



Series: Master & Servant or Demon & Prey? [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ciel's Birthday, Don't Like Don't Read, Hand Jobs, M/M, i refer to grell as a she, lizzy is supportive, mentions of potential smut, tags are fun and hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheRaven717Xx/pseuds/xXTheRaven717Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could one define the bond between them? Master and servant? Demon and prey? The answer is much simpler than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! But not for long because another test will come up soon! Writer's cement is not enough of an excuse...
> 
> Also, Ciel's thoughts are in italics and Sebastian's are bolded.  
> So! You guys are probably tired of me sayin this, but I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just this fic.

The boy sat at the table, such chaos around him and immediately begun to regret ever wanting to placate his servants. At the the time it seemed like an excellent idea- 

* * *

Sebastian stared at his little master and, seemingly decided, opened his mouth to ask the expected question.

"Mr. Sebastian! Everything's ready!" Finny came over to where the two stood, one with a carefully guarded expression and the other frustrated with the interruption. "Huh? What's wrong, Master Ciel, is everything alright?" The gardener seemed truly worried about the boy and his butler, hoping he had not interrupted an important conversation. Taking notice of the tense atmosphere, Finny grew uneasy and waved over Bard and Mey who hid behind some bushes.

"Young Master, we're so sorry! W-we interrupted you two! We didn't barge in on y-your conversation, did w-we?!" Mey-Rin's nervous babbling echoed Finny's thoughts. 

"Truly sorry, master, but we have a good reason to. Um...Finny!"

The gardener jumped at the sound of Baldroy suddenly calling out his name. "Y-yes, Bard? W-what is it?"

"Why don't you tell the young master why we came out here?" After saying that, the chef sidled over to Mey, backing away slowly, throwing the poor gardener out to the sharks.

Pasting on a bright fake smile for Finny's sake, Ciel stated, "Nothing is wrong here, just discussing business regarding Funtom. But what have you all been planning?" The butler caught the message in those eyes. _We will continue this later._ Had he forgotten that it was his own birthday, the same day as the incident? No, as a matter of fact, his master refused to give those filthy animals the satisfaction of being present in his thoughts. **A truly admirable trait, yet...**

"Well, you know, young master, today's your birthday, so we wanted to celebrate that." Baldroy stated with a quick smile. Of course they felt the Phantomhive manor was their home and the earl had saved all three with a job offer that changed everything. Still, it did not change the fact that Ciel hated celebrating his birthday because it all started that day. It would not stop the nightmares that plague the boy from arising this year as well.

Sebastian interjected, "It was a surprise for you, young master. Organized by these three and Tanaka. Shall we go back inside, so you can see for yourself?" The boy walked into the manor, expecting the worst, and saw how nicely the servants had decorated the study. _Wait, surely not..._ "No wait!" was all Ciel could blurt out before being suddenly tackled.

* * *

It had seemed like the best course of action, so as not to raise suspicion of the apprehension prior to the gardener finding them. It had already been uncharacteristic of him to go along with celebrating his birthday, but he had also politely declined a second piece of cake. Incredible, it seeemed, that this boy who lived for sweets, had only accepted one single piece of his cake.

Ciel caught sight of his butler watching him with an unreadable expression. _Surely, he must have caught on to my strange behavior. Even better,_ he thought as his lips curled into a small secretive smile. But quickly tipped down at the corners once again. They had also invited his cousin Elizabeth, who had pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door. Not only that, but much later, the three grim reapers, Grell, William, and Undertaker, had caught wind of the party. 

Grell ran up to Sebastian the second she walked through the door. William followed behind and greeted everyone, until he turned to Sebastian. "Is it now custom to keep the dog indoors when guests arrive?" 

"Certainly, since vermin like you are to be considered guests." Sebastian shot back. Undertaker munched on some of the food, yet stood standing, eagerly watching the demon and reaper quarrel.

"Hey, Sebas-chan~, you should pay attention to me! I did come here for you, I begged Will to let me." Grell pouted and looped her arm around the butler's.

"I would suggest you turn your advances to the ice sculpture standing over there." Pointing towards William, Sebastian wrenched the reaper off of him and glared at the other. "Can you stop standing there and control your colleague, Spears?"

"Easy for a trained and leashed dog to say, Michaelis." 

"STOP! You are all being extremely rude!" Everyone turned their heads towards Elizabeth, who had cried out. She struggled, but said in a strong voice, "This is Ciel's birthday and we should be celebrating the special occasion by doing everything we can for him to enjoy this day." The girl smiled brightly at the boy who had sat through the whole scene.

"Well then, if everyone would take a seat, the guests could all eat." The butler emphasized the "all" while looking at Undertaker who merely laughed and fell onto his seat. Sebastian whispered a quick "Thank you" to Lady Elizabeth, momentarily forgetting she was the master's former fianceé.

The memory flitted through his mind for a brief second. **Of course the Marchioness had been heavily opposed to the earl's decision, swearing vengance for sullying her poor daughter. At the time, she had not been aware that her daughter had been the one to bring up the suggestion to her nephew.** Her reasons remained unknown, at least to Sebastian, but he was not positive the boy had been told...

The aforementioned boy grew bored as the party went on, so he decided to play a little game. "I do believe it is time for a dance. Everyone choose your partner." Elizabeth immediately walked up to him with a suspicious twinkle in her green eyes. She asked in a hushed voice, "Nothing new to talk about, dear cousin?" That endearment said it all. _She wouldnt dare talk of this in front of the guests, would she?!_ "Are you planning to shake things up? Mey told me about how she found you two in the garden. Hardly a place to talk business." The earl had to give credit to the girl. _She is so bubbly and full of life, but can be sharp as an arrow when she wants to be, especially in her cousin's almost non-existent love life._

The butler watched them from afar after having heard his master's sudden request, another grand surprise of the evening. **Why is he behaving in this strange manner? Could he be rethinking his decision to abandon the engagement?** Thoughts raced in his mind as nervousness and uncertainty grew even more. They had been mere moments away from difusing the tense atmosphere that had settled around them. **It is getting to be late, meaning that crucial conversation will resume soon...** Distracted, he barely noticed how the redhead maid had wandered over and seemed to stutter over her words.

"W-would you like to d-dance, Mr. Sebastian?" He turned to face her, responding her question with a curt, "Gladly" and a small smile. Soon enough, all were dancing merrily, all but the earl and his butler who could not fathom what the other was thinking. Ciel's lips curled up into a wicked smile and loudly announced, "How does a change of partners sound? Something to add a touch more liveliness to this party."


	2. Bitter Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooo! We have to take our final interims...Why?! Anyways, I'm struggling with this bad case of writer's cement but I'm still here! (°~°) I will try to be consistent but I don't want to make promises I'm not 100% sure I'll keep.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji, of course, but...Read on...

"The earl certainly was being earnest in his little scheme..Grell is the only one who lost!" Undertaker sniggered as Grell was pouting with such a disappointed expression. 

At the loudly spoken statement, everyone burst out laughing, even the normally stoic grim reaper chuckled, his shoulders quivering slightly.

"Surely, you must have noticed by now!" Bard said between fits of laughter. "It doesn't take much to see at all!"

"Come on, it should have been obvious from how everyone bet the same!" Elizabeth shouted out as she and Mey-Rin doubled over and giggled hysterically.

"More like obvious from how they've been acting!" Laughter arose once more after Bard's interjection.

"At first, I didn't want to believe it, but don't you think it's great that it's mutual?" Finny looked at Grell with a bright smile and happy, innocent, wide turquoise eyes.

"Noooo! I won't allow my Sebas-chan be taken from me!" She shook her head vehemently. The sight of those two dancing together, taking no notice that they alone glided in the room, made Grell charge headlong towards them. She would have made it, too, had it not been for William lifting her off the ground, from her collar.

"I believe it is our cue to go. Those two need to work something out, and we certainly should not stand around for that." He took notice of Grell squirming in his arms and whispered in her ear. She grew incredibly red and uncharacteristically quiet as the three reapers left. Undertaker kept glancing at the pair, giggling every time he did so. 

"Ah, I think no one should set foot in here until tomorrow~" And before bursting into fits of giggles, he whispered quietly, "Who knows what will go down in the Phantomhive manor tonight?"

 _What is with all the commotion? Certainly this boring excuse for a party cannot present any enjoyment at all..._ Then Ciel felt fingers pull his chin up and his eyes grow wide. He gritted his teeth as the butler kept a straight face saying, "You must look at your partner. Otherwise, it seems rude to ignore them and look off into space." Ciel scowled. _Why do you care? I need to string this out a lot longer if I wish to avoid the...inevitable._

"Why would you want me to look at that expressionless face you carry?" Ciel muttered lowly and yet, the butler heard every word. Sebastian's seemingly expressionless face had embers of anger, ready to burn as flames instead. "Hm, now I am very sure you do not want to dance with me, after all I did steal you away from the only woman here." **What is he going on about? It is getting to be very late.**

The butler looked down at the boy, suddenly very aware of their close proximity. **He brings back things that had only been memories, very faint memories.** "...Sebastian, are you listening?!" He glanced at the earl who was currently very annoyed with his butler, and shook his head. The boy puffed out a breath of air and stated firmly, "Prepare a carriage for my cousin, send those three to get her home safely. I will be in my study, waiting for that talk we need to continue."

"Sebastian, if you do not mind, I can prepare the carriage while you have that talk with the young master." Tanaka suddenly appeared and smiled warmly at the boy already climbing the stairs and the dumbfounded man in front of him. He walked closer to the man and whispered, "Do keep the time in mind as you two are alone. Wouldn't want any of us walking in on both of you." 

**This man, are we that crystal clear and seethrough?** Sebastian was taken aback at how unaware they were of those around at times. "Ah, well. Thank you for your concern, I believe."

"It is concern of those three unable to look at either of you two if they were to witness such a thing, of course." Tanaka stated with a smile and a calm voice. **His tone is unnervingly calm as though he were not discussing his master and the butler potentially roughening up their bedsheets.**

 _W-who else knows about what is happening?!_ Ciel blushed at the thought of getting involved with Sebastian in that manner, while heat burned deep inside him. _Besides it is not...like we are doing anything of the sort..._ He cleared his throat, "In that case, Sebastian, follow me to the study." The two stood there for a second before finding the ability to proceed to the study.

"Yes, of course, Young Master." The butler followed the boy, sneaking a glance at the steward, who approached the three servants. He stared forward blankly the whole time until the earl stopped him. With a barely audible sigh, the door was pushed open and the two stepped inside. Once again they faced each other, tense with the atmosphere so thick and impenetrable. That is, until the boy began to speak.

"Sebastian, I have thought over these...recent events...and have decided the best course...of action," the boy paused and stated in a firm voice. "In order to put things back in their place, we should maintain distance between us. Meaning, from now on, Tanaka will be in charge of attending me as my butler."


	3. Relenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers, I hope you've had a good week. Next week theres tons of stuff to do and I can't wait!! Ack! I had interims this week and wrote this chapter...Ha, I leave you with a cliffhanger, muahaha!! By the way, I welcome any reviews with open arms to better my writing. Anyways, read on...

A full minute had passed as the butler stared at his master, wondering what was going through his head. He honestly could not fathom the reasoning behind his order and he tried to will the boy to take his eyes off the floor. **Why, I see no reason to execute the order! I need to coax the reason out of him, to understand what it is that ails him so…** Sebastian knew better than to voice his thoughts aloud. Yet he still spoke in a smooth voice, “The floor surely cannot be that interesting, Young Master.”

The boy upon hearing him speak, glared at him with the tips of his ears turning red. “I do not need you to tell me what is interesting or not, Sebastian.” He had expected such an answer from the monotonous and expressionless butler. Always so perfect and stoic. Sometimes the thought made Ciel sick.

“Oh? Well then, I find this particular order interesting. Have I not performed well in my duties as your most faithful butler?” Arching a brow at how the boy looked to the side, away from him, Sebastian came to stand right in front of him. **He can be such a brat, but at times like these he is so adorable…** The butler tucked his fingers under the boy’s chin, moving his head to face him. **Just like a kitten** , he added mentally as a delicious pink tinged those porcelain cheeks, and those widened blue eyes closed with a sigh. 

“S-Sebastian…” **Yes, call out my name.**

“Sebastian…?” **Come, little one, let me know if I can have your consent…**

With a huff, Ciel firmly stated, “Sebastian. What do you think-” His sentence stopped short at the sight of those crimson eyes turned magenta and the restraint evident in the demon’s stiff body. _Oddly enough, I do not seem to be afraid of even hints of the real Sebastian. Rather, I feel…_ His eyes widened once again at the course of his own thoughts. _What? What is it I feel? Do I even want to have the answer to that question?_

“What is it, little one? I have only let a small fraction of my true side show. Tell me, would you like for me to fully change into my true form?” The demon teased his prey, the boy such a decadent sight. He could very well refer to him as a fine wine, ripening with age like a sweet fruit, yet still has that attitude of his to make the metaphorical wine strong with a heady scent. And the growing lust in that lithe body only makes the demon’s own arousal heighten.

Ciel was about to snap at Sebastian’s pet name for him when said demon yanked their hips together. His face was flushed deeply as his undergarments suddenly felt much too tight. _Ack! Take them off...it is very hot in here, is that why I feel this fire pooling down below..?_ He looked into the demon’s eyes and saw the lust there, and how he seemed to be restrained in some way, shape or form. _I cannot think clearly...What is this feeling..? I need to know, but I would rather bite my tongue than ask him directly..!_

“No response? Alright.” He then heard the boy let out a whine at the loss of friction, then rapidly clamp a hand over his own mouth. “Now, now. I need ask only one question. So, listen clearly.” His hand curled around Ciel’s wrist and pulled his arm away, simultaneously bringing his lips right at the boy’s ear. “Little one, do you desire my touch?”

Those words dressed by the rich, deep voice almost had Ciel moaning out his immediate response. His pride, however, would not let up, and he answered in a husky voice, "What do you think?"

"I think I asked you a question." Sebastian bit the boy's earlobe, nibbling on it. Said boy began biting down on his lip, hoping to contain the sounds threatening to slip out. "How you worry your lip, it makes me want this even more."

"W-what are you talking ab-!!" The demon had moved down to suck on Ciel's neck. He stained the clear skin with marks that will take time to fade. **Very nearly there...**

The boy gasped as one of Sebastian's hands brushed against his chest. Thinking it was by accident, he did not make any comment, but then that hand came back. _These clothes are in the way...Get them off!_ His hands started to follow his thoughts until he found himself against the wall with his hands held above his head.

"Master, I need an answer. Think carefully if you wish for this to either cease or continue."

"Sebastian, I-I want you." The stutter in those words sent a wave of heat washing over the demon butler. His hand caressed Ciel's side and positioned at his hip before leaning in. 

Close enough for their lips to brush against one another, he spoke. "Those were the words I wanted to hear, little one." Their lips moved against each other and both had become impatient at this point. Sebastian sucked on Ciel's bottom lip as his hand crawled up to unbutton the boy's attire. Once almost all clothing had been removed from the pair, the butler carried Ciel to his bedroom. 

Setting him down, Sebastian took in the sight of his master. Shirt wide open, exposing hardened nubs on porcelain skin. Face flushed with lips just as red. Blue eyes darkened with lust. **Such a gorgeous sight.**

The demon loomed over Ciel and he did not take notice of how the boy also gazed at his butler. _Hard slabs of muscle, the desire evident in those red eyes. Those eyes that could turn magenta in a second._

"Master." Ciel was pulled out of his thoughts with that lone word enveloped in velvety tones.

"Yes..? What is it?"

"Are you ready, little one?"

"Do you not think it is time to let this happen?"

"Yes, however, I needed to hear you say it."

"Did you really?"

"Ah, little one, that pride of yours will get you nowhere tonight." Sebastian lightly pinched one of Ciel's nipples and took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep in that mouth. He ravaged him, and as they came up for air, he saw how much of a mess Ciel had become. "I have been holding back for too long. Allow me to take care of you, little one."


	4. Update...sort of

Hey guys, no this is not a new chapter, I wish, because lately a lot of stuff has been happening. As much as I'd love to write some steamy action between Sebastian and Ciel *wiggles eyebrows* I have a case of heartbreak that no doctor can cure. And I can't bring myself to do what I love at a time like this because I would never get it done...I'm sorry to the people who read my story and actually (gasp) **like** it.

P.S: Bethany, thanks for your comment and yessss, I leave you with cliffhanger, muahahaha! But not for long ;)

But hey! I'm going to get better and post next Friday, meeting my deadline, you can count on it. Still, honestly again, I wanted to post something but *sigh* troubles of the heart wouldn't allow it. Anyways, I hope all of you lovely people have had a good day, so until next time!!!  
- _Raven_


	5. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little late on this one trying to fend off blocks and cement as much as I can. Summer's starting off on the wrong foot but I'm going to change that!Yes, I just love torturing you guys. >=) But they'll get there because one thing eventually leads to another ;) I'm certainly enjoying writing this, so I'll keep at it for a little more. Leave ze comments/feedback, I would appreciate the feedback so much to better my writing!

The boy was so impatient and frustrated with his demon, so far gone to remember what they had been talking about. He gripped the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him close. "Get on with it already! Hurry, before I change my mind." Ciel closed the distance and mashed their lips together. Eagerness effectively made up for the lack of experience. He lightly bit the demon's lip, causing said demon to once again move his hands. One rolled and pinched the rosy bud on the boy's chest while the other worked its way down and gripped his hip tightly.

Clothes had been left behind in the study, strewn on the floor. Sebastian sucked harshly on the boy's neck, leaving a mark and eliciting a breathy moan from his master. Muffled moans kept spilling from those succulent lips. Those hands kept roaming over milky white skin, until they came to pin the boy's hands over his head once more.

 **He could not possibly imagine how delectable he looks right now.** The proud little master bound by his demon, both nude as moonlight seeps into the room. His hand settles on the boy's inner thigh and Sebastian shoots Ciel a questioning look. Recieving a nod in return, the hand slowly creeps toward the erection suddenly covered by small hands. 

_Why must I be so embarrased at this point?!_ The thought made Ciel flush even more as his hands were gently pushed aside. That voice, rich and dark like the most exquisite chocolate filled his ears. "Why do you cover yourself? Do you not desire my touch there?"

"I-Idiot! What a-are you even saying?!" Ciel spluttered out.

Insistent, Sebastian repeated, "Why do you cover yourself?"

"No reason. Just...continue with...whatever it was you were doing..."

"You have no reason to hide any part of you. Every inch of you is lovely, exquisite, beautiful. Inexperience is nothing to be ashamed of either." Such words leaving the raven-haired butler were sincere and rare. "You have nothing to hide. It is merely Sebastian and Ciel here, no titles or positions." He felt his head jerk towards the demon at those words. In those sinful pools of red burned an unspoken question. 

"Sebastian..." He moaned, as the hand was ever so close to the space where he wanted it to be.

"Yes, little one?" **What is it? Tell me, so that I can fulfil that and any other desires you have.**

Ciel strangely liked the pet name, and tried to convince himself otherwise. "Sebastian, call my name. No titles, nothing else. Just Sebastian and Ciel." The demon stilled for several heartbeats, worrying the boy slightly. "Sebastian?"

Suddenly a hand grasped his erection and pleasure radiated throughout his frame. The hand moved up and down, occasionally circling the head with its thumb. The demon roamed down the boy's body, following the same path his hands had. As moans tumbled from Ciel's lips, Sebastian growled and rumbled against his lower stomach, "Ciel, you do not really seem to be aware of the impact of your own words." The combination of his name and his member being enveloped fully by Sebastian's mouth made him cry out.

Hands came to push Sebastian's head down as hips bucked to envelop his member further. _When had he become so wanton, so shameless? Why could he not get his mind to clear? How could Sebastian wish to be so intimate with someone both naive and sullied?_ The torrent of thoughts were washed and swept away by the waves of pleasure that rolled through the boy.

 **To see his collected master persona crumble was delicious. Nothing could compare.** With one final suck, Ciel came with a loud "Sebastian!" Those mismatched eyes, one with his mark and the other hazy with satiated lust. Slight exhaustion gave way as those eyes sparkled once more with mischief.

His gaze traveled down to where Sebastian's impressive length was red at the tip, veins bulging. Throat suddenly dry, the boy swallowed apprehensively.

 _Well, well. How could I forget that he too has needs like mine?_ The demon had been looming over him the entire time, taking control. Now, Ciel pushed Sebastian down so he could straddle his hips. "Are you ready, Sebastian?" He drawled out his name and experimentally tried to roll his hips. The action earned him a low groan and two hands settling there to try and still the motion. 

"Ah, ah, ah. No, you keep your hands to yourself, dog." He waved his hands away.

"Do not test your limits, little one." Sebastian warned.

Ciel did not listen and instead leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Or what?"

His eyes flashed magenta, pupils narrowed into slits. Hunger threatened to take over as he fought his urge to take the boy right then at his words. "I do not think you want to know."

"See, Sebastian, that is where you are wrong. I am very intrigued now." _What could he possibly do that would rattle me?_

"So many things." The demon snarled, eyes tightly shut. "Things that should not be relayed out loud, especially to-"

"To?"

Smirking, Sebastian stated,"To such a proper young lord, such as yourself."

"Ah, I see. Proper. Funny, considering the circumstance we are in." Arching a brow, Ciel shot back. With a devious smile, he grinded into the hot, hard length and looked straight into those eyes that flew open. Feeling the rumble within Sebastian's chest spurred Ciel to maintain his agonizingly slow pace. "Won't this be a night to remember, Sebastian?"

 **This passionate night with this little minx could never be forgettable.** "Definitely, Ciel." Sebastian ground against the boy and simultaneously bit his neck, drawing a bit of blood. 

_Tonight...tonight, I am learning more about myself than I had known..._ As the demon sucked at the wound and lapped up the blood, more sounds kept tumbling past those sweet pink lips until they both froze.

At the sound of footsteps and whispers coming from the main entrance.


	6. Clearest Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet died on me today, noooo...I need to finish my summer homework (unfortunately I have summer hw) to start posting a bit more often. I hope you guys are having a great summer, and if not, then I hope even harder that you will. Writing this story is fun and I will continue with it!! Onward with the story!

"Those two must be in bed. All the lights are off. You see, I told you guys-" 

"No Finn, just 'cause all the lights are out doesn't mean they aren't fooling around."

"Yes, exactly. Who knows what those two have been up to?" Mey-Rin interjected.

"Mey, your nose is bleeding."

"Even if they are doing, er, stuff like that, why is it any of our business?" The gardener whined.

Looking at him, Bard stared for a second before answering. "Finn, if they were about to get real intimate like that, would you want to hear all the sounds coming outta that room?"

The blonde had opened his mouth prepared to say something, before closing it again with a red staining his cheeks.

"Exactly. I thought so."

Tanaka shushed the servants, straining to hearken for the footfalls of his master or the butler. My boy knows what he got into, and here I am still looking out for him, the steward thought.

How would have his parents reacted to these two being together? The esteemed Earl Vincent Phantomhive and his wife Rachel. It does not matter because we will never know, for they are gone from this world. Where their son has carried the burden of the Phantomhive title from a young age. This man is the one who can banish those ghosts of his, I'm sure.

"Now, now. You must be cold from such a late carriage ride." Sebastian spoke, appearing out of nowhere and startling the trio. "I have prepared some hot chocolate and some saved cake slices for all of you."

After a moment of awkward silence, Bard was the first to speak up. "Thank you, um, Sebastian. But y'know you..didn't have to go to the trouble to do that..."

"Nonsense. You had all gone in my stead at Tanaka's insistence. And thinking it was a bit chilly outside, I had decided to serve this to the four of you."

"Ah, but Mr. Sebastian-" Both Finny and Mey-Rin began before Tanaka held out his hand to order silence. They were obviously clueless with facing the butler while knowing of his relation with their master. Unwilling to meet those red eyes clearly showed slight uncomfort and awkwardness.

Sebastian quickly glanced at Tanaka, who inclined his head to the side. "Go on ahead, the three of you." **Sooner or later, I knew and so...I prefer it to be sooner. This...talk.**

Looking back and forth at the steward and butler exchanging glances, the servants grew curious. Except they would never dare dream of eavesdropping and possibly being heavily scolded by Sebastian. They nodded and quickly left to where the promised leftover cake was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was red-faced at recalling what had taken place in his bedroom. _Such shameless behavior, how I lost my senses at the touch of that demon._ The thought would have made him seeth in rage, were it not for the longing he felt. _To be caught again by him but make him go slowly insane...So close, so very close until they had come._ "Why had I not remembered?! How had I gone from wanting him as far away as I could...to wishing he were here at this moment?" He whispered gently to himself. "No matter, I will see what is taking so long." And with that, the little earl slipped on his nightgown, fumbling with the buttons as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

"Sebastian. Did we interrupt you two?"

**Might have.**

At the butler's expressionless face changing the slightest bit, he sighed. "I wanted to have a talk with you. Although it may be a bit soon," Tanaka paused. "What are your plans with the master?"

**I wish I had the certainty to answer...**

The steward stared unflinchingly, waiting for a response.

**I'm afraid I have no idea how to change the contract...**

"Sebastian."

"...But I do wish to be with him." **My own words surprise me...but they are true.** Sebastian's left hand began pulsing as feelings not his own washed over him quickly. As if someone had thrown a bucket of water over his head. His eyes widened slightly before settling back into his cold mask.

"You are a good man, Sebastian, I trust you will take care of him. However, if you hurt Ciel in any way, you will have to respond to all four of us." The old man stopped right in front of the butler and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I see that you are a man not used to the ways of love." 

Flinching at the word, Sebastian sighs and replies, "You may be right, Tanaka." A heartbeat was pounding away down the hall. "Well if you excuse me. Help yourself to the desert the others are having." 

The man was on a mission and his target had realized he had been spotted. Instead of just running as expected, that boy grinned and mouthed, 'Catch me if you can,' before doing so. **Yes, this delightful being...I wish to stay by his side and he by mine. I have no doubts of that.**


End file.
